randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Bash Johnson
'Bashford "Bash" Johnson 'is a junior and bully at Norrisville High. He is also McFist's stepson. Appearance Everyday Bash is tall and muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray t-shirt with a golden fist logo on the front, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with red stripes. Monster Form When stanked by the Sorcerer, Bash transforms into a yellow monster with large arms. Personality What Bash lacks in intelligence he makes up for in brute strength. He is a bully who picks on everybody, especially Bucky Hensletter. No one actually likes him, except his group of friends. He is a big show-off in some cases, too, much to the annoyance of others. He also likes to bully the robots and talk rudely to Viceroy. Bash isn't very smart, thinking for instance that the Ninja is Santa Claus because he came down a chimney in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," and that everyone's cheering for Rudd Rhymez meant that he and his bros had won the rap battle in "Hip Hopocalypse Now." Although considered a bully, Bash has done some nice things on occasion like blocking the door from the demon dogs in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Just like the rest of Norrisville High, he holds the Ninja up in high regard, and he'll work together with others if it's very necessary. Relationships McFist Bash dislikes his stepfather. Through his mom, Bash often gets to take advantage of McFist, but it usually ends in disaster. Marci McFist Blind to Bash's personality, Marci loves her son and often babies him. Bash is spoiled by his mother, and even gets his ears covered when McFist is ratted out as a villain in "McOne Armed and Dangerous." Bucky Hensletter Out of all of Bash's victims, Bucky is the one he abuses the most. From giving him a wedgie in "Last Stall on the Left" to shamelessly revealing him as the monster who destroyed the cafeteria in "Der Monster Klub" (though to be fair he may have thought he was genuinely helping Principal Slimovitz, who said the student was nameless), Bash gets a lot of enjoyment from bullying the band geek. Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Although Randy isn't very high on Bash's list of victims, Bash will still bully him every now and then. He unfairly steals Shangri Lunch from Randy and Howard in "Der Monster Klub," and uses an electric buzzer on Randy in "Pranks for Nothing." Sometimes Bash gives Randy a break, though, for example praising him and Howard in "Shoob Tube," and in other cases Randy will fight back. In general, Bash doesn't care much about Randy as he does his other victims, but will get revenge on or harm Randy if he crosses the line. On the flipside, Bash has appreciation for the Ninja, often being in the crowd that's cheering for him. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," a misunderstanding by Pradeep leads people to believe that Bash is the Ninja, not to the liking of the real Ninja. Bash plays along with it for a while, but eventually admits he isn't the Ninja when he's almost destroyed by McFist and the Ninja forces him to tell the truth. Bash supports the Ninja most of the time, happy in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch" that the Ninja stepped on his head. Howard Weinerman As one of Bash's lesser victims, Howard sometimes gets bullied or pranked by him. Bash is thrilled to hit Howard with balls while Howard climbs a rope in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," and pranks Howard in "Pranks for Nothing." Like Randy, Bash will hurt Howard if he does something against Bash—in "House of 1,000 Boogers," for example, when Bash kicks Howard and Randy out of his party for crashing it. Viceroy Bash also likes taking advantage of Viceroy, forcing him to turn the NinjaNomicon into a doorstop in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon," having him build a science project for him in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes," and through his parents getting the Prankzooka from him in "Pranks for Nothing." Bash's Other Victims Julian, Dave, and Theresa Fowler also get bullied or pranked by Bash. Bash tangled Julian into a Christmas wreath in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," used Dave as an accordion because he was jealous of Dave's accordion skills in "Der Monster Klub," and played a prank on Theresa with a twirling baton in "Pranks for Nothing." Bash's Friends Mick, Doug Jaminski, and Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie are Bash's friends. They usually join in on the bullying and pranking, and together make up the band ''Bash & the Bros. Red Hoodie's getting punched for saying he couldn't come to Kluckfest because he had to go to a relative's wedding in "McFear Factor" shows that Bash will sometimes bully them, too, though. Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Character Information Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Stanked Character Category:Athlete